And They All Fell Down
by xXPricelessLoveXx
Summary: Tna Knockout Cameron "The Hardcore Vixen" is exactly where she wants to be. She's got the friends....the job....and the guy. But one event is going to change every thing. Tna/Wwe Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Written! Hope you like it! rate and comment please!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

Prologue

I heard whispering as I made my way through the crowded area backstage. "Excuse me, you're not allo" I cut the guard off punching him in his nose. Grabbing his nose he fell right on his butt. I suppressed the smirk wanting to show its self, keeping my fierce frown on.

Shoving my way pass the swarm of _sluts, _opps **Divas **that were crowded around the man I was here to see. "Hey watch it!" One of them screamed. I glared noticing it was one of _his_ skanks, Mickie James. "Back the fuck off bitch." I said menacingly. Her eyes shrank back and she quickly walked away.

Pushing past the rest of them, I came face to face with him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me and smiled…._sincerely._ "Camie! Baby! Hey, I thought we were going to meet later on in my hotel room." He said.

I said nothing just stared at him for a long moment then finally, "I know….but I had to give you this now…before I changed my mind…"I trailed off handing him a stack of papers. "What is a this-…Divorce papers? What the hell!?" He asked wide-eyed.

"John you were right from the beginning. You and I getting married was a mistake….a drunken mistake. I mean we got married in Las fucking Vegas!" I threw my hands up, he gave me a look. "Listen you never wanted this…you wanted a divorce the minute we woke up together…I'm done fighting. You're getting what you want so just sign the papers so I can leave." I finished with a sigh. John just stared at me confused.

I never thought I'd be standing here in front of John Cena…..asking for a divorce.

…….And Now You Wish That You Meant Something to Somebody Else…….


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months Earlier

"So after our match against Taylor Wilde and Roxxi, I was thinking we could just come backstage and take a really quick shower and head over to the casino early?" My best friend Talia asked as we got our hair curl. I mentally cringed as she said our opponents' names. The minute I came to Tna there were problems between me and the two of them. I believe it started when I voiced my opinion Taylor winning the title her first match; which was after she told everyone I was a slut because all of my tattoos. Which was the dumbest insult I've ever heard! Since when does the number of tattoos you have label you as a slut? The skank was just jealous, and I let her know that. To this day I still don't know how Roxxi got into the mix. Maybe she just became guilty by association, but whatever.

"Camie! Are you listening?" Talia snapped me from my daze. Quickly remember what we were talking about before I began reminiscing I nodded. "Yeah, as soon as we beat _them_ we can shower, change and head over to the casino." She grinned like a kid on Christmas. And I knew exactly why.

It just so happened that the Wwe was in the same place as us, Las Vegas! And some, well most of the Divas and Superstars would be at the same casino we would be going to. Which meant Talia would get to see Shane Helms, her boy friend whom she hadn't seen in days.

We began chatting about random stuff as the stylist finished up on our hair. "Hey." Someone whispered into my ear. Already knowing who the voice belonged to, I turned around pulling my best guy friend into a tight hug. "Oh, so Chris gets a hug but I don't?" Alex asked pouting. Laughing I pulled away from Chris Sabin then hugged Alex.

"So are you guys going to the casino tonight?" Chris asked after we'd finished our greetings. "Do you seriously have to ask me that?" Talia asked rolling her eyes. "Riiiight you date one of those Wwe guys." Alex said. Nodding she looked at me, pointing to the invisible watch on her arm. I raised an eyebrow before I got what she meant. "Oh! Guys we have to go, our match is now." Hugging them both me and Talia began walking towards the curtain. "See ya at the casino!" I called over my shoulder.

Angel on My Immortal, a mix of our theme songs Angel on My Shoulder & My Immortal, rang throughout the Impact Zone as we made our way down the ramp. "And their opponents from The Big Apple, Velvet Sky and Cameron "The Hardcore Vixen!" As the announcer finished we stepped into the ring to face to face with our opponents.

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

{End of the Match}

I had Taylor layed out, and began climbing to the top rope. Seeing Roxxi advance towards me Talia jumped in tackling her and making them both roll out of the ring. Taking a deep breath I turned so that my back was facing Taylor on the rope and did a back flip off landing a perfect moonsalut. As the ref continued Talia slid back into the ring. "1! 2! 3!" Half of the crowd cheered as others booed. Talia and I posed and talked smack to Taylor and Roxxi who were both still knocked out, before heading backstage.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron's Pov

"Hey guys." I slurred stumbling over to where Shane and Talia sat. "Oh my g! Babe you are totally smashed." Talia watched as I crash onto the couch beside them. "An not." I slurred playfully shoving Talia, nearly falling in the process. "Maybe I should take you back to your room at the hotel." Talia gave me a worried look. "Come on. This is our one night together before I have to be back on the road. And we're in Vegas!" Shane sipped on his beer after he finished his half drunken speech.

Talia glared. " Are you kidding me!?" She started. " She is drunk! And she's our friend, don't be selfish Shane." She scolded while Shane held his hands up, as to surrender. "No, no, Shane right this is your not together just, just help me find Chris." I tired not to slur out. "Cam- "No Shane, Tal, I totally understand." I gave them a reassuring smile.

Nodding carefully Talia's eyes swept over the club. Suddenly her eyes stopped. "What the fuck?" She said to herself. Looking in the direction her eyes were staring I gasped for air. She'd found Chris, who's lips were attached to Taylor Wilde.

Trying to stop the tear pricking my eyes I stood up as best I could, quickly making my way out of the club. Bumping into people without looking back to apologies.

John's Pov

"Hey, is she ok?" I questioned watching the drunk girl who'd been sitting at the table with us run away. She hadn't noticed me. But I noticed her., she was hot but looked like a drunk. "I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna go check on her. "Talia stood up. Noticing the look Shane was now sporting I quickly stood up also. "Actually, since tonight is ya'lls only night together how about I go check on her for you?" Talia looked a bit hesitant. "Are you sure John?" She asked slowly.

"Why not?" I asked grinning. Nodding she sat back down. Before I could walk away she grabbed my hand. "If you hurt her I hurt you." She smiled a creepy smile after she finished. Shane smiled thankfully to me, behind her head.

Slipping on my hat I looked around for the drunk girl, damn why didn't I ask her name before I left?

Seeing a petite girl standing on the sidewalk I tapped her on the shoulder.

Cameron's Pov

That asshole! I thought to myself leaning against the club, tears running down my cheeks. Why should I be mad? I began to question. Its not like Chris was my boyfriend or anything. But he shouldn't be making out with…with he-

"Omg my god, John Cena!" I heard a girl squeak pouncing on the man in front of her. I couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to fight her off. Soon they were both on the ground as he tried to push her off of him. "Can somebody help me please!" He yelled still trying to pry the female off of him without hurting her.

This should be fun. I thought to myself smirking. Clearing my throat I approached them. "Excuse me." I said yanking the girl off of John. "What the hell?" She screeched standing back up. Hmm, guess I was a little to rough.

"Sorry but you were on my boyfriend." I said smiling sweetly. "Umm, what?" John said standing up. Looking over at him I winked. "Oh yeah right. Hey baby, I was looking all over for you." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my lips softly.

I felt a jolt of energy run through me as our lips touched, but paid no attention to it. "Sorry I needed a breather." I said as we pulled apart. "So you two are dating?" The girl asked. John quickly nodded pulling me closer to his body. "Well why the hell was YOUR boyfriend tapping me on the shoulder!" She snapped. "I thought you were he- " I cut him off with a kiss. "Baby you don't have to explain anything to her." I smiled. "Now if you would excuse us we haven't seen each other in a few days. And we have so business to attend to." I smirked taking John's hand and walking away from her.

Well, that sure made me feel better. I thought smiling.

"So, do you randomly help guys out outside of clubs in Vegas all the time?" John asked as walked down the street.

"Only the cute ones." I winked at him pulling him into a brightly colored building.

"A wedding chapel?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up! Its a bar too." I joked shoving him playfully as we walked toward the bar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John's Pov

_"Do you take Cameron as you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, til death do you part?" The preist asked. Smiling drunkily I nodded, "I do." "Very well. And Cameron, do you take John-_ "

"Cameron! Wake your ass up!" I heard someone yell. Puttting a pillow over my head I groaned. 'Who the hell is Cameron?' I thought to myself. "Cam- "I'm coming damn it!" I heard a female voice yell beside me- wait what the fuck!

"Who are you?!" I yelled getting out of bed. Infront me sat a heavily tattooed, naked, hot woman. "Good morning to you to sunshine." She rolled out of bed heading to the door.

"Um, aren't you gonna..cover up?" I bit my lip, damn she had an ass on her.

"Don't see the point you've obviously already seen my naked but whatever." She shrugged pick up a shirt and slipping it on. I quickly realized it was MY shirt.

"Cameron!!" Someone shouted again.

As soon as Cameron opened the door Talia burst through the door. "What took you so lo- John what the hell are you doing here? ....In just boxer....." She turned her gaze back to Cameron. "Did you two fuck?" She asked bluntly.

Cameron sighed running her hand through her hair. "Look, I don't remember much from last night an- "Is that a fucking wedding ring?!" She grabbed Carmeron's left hand.

'I slept with a married woman, niiiice John.' I thought to myself looking for my pants.

Noticing a piece of paper on the nightstand I skimed through it. "No fuckin way." I whispered.

"No its not! I don't know! Will you shut the hell up!" Cameron yelled at Talia.

"Its a wedding ring alright....and we're both screwed." I looked straight at Cameron watching her eyes grow wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron's Pov

I raised an eyebrow at John walking towards him and taking a look at the paper that was in his hand. "Wow…." Was all I could possibly think to say. "Wow? That's it? Do you realize what's in your hand or are you just dumb? That's a fucking marriage license! We are married!" John began pacing…still in his boxers. I bite my lip watching him walk back and forth. _'He has a really nice ass..'_ I thought smirking. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud Talia who had finally caught up on everything. "YOU ARE FUCKING MARRIED AND I WASN'T YOUR MAID OF HONOR? WHAT THE FUCK CAMIE!" She screeched. "What the fuck is wrong with you people." I heard John mutter to himself rolling his sexy blue eyes. " Talie I was drunk. I don't even remember the wedding. How about this, we'll have another wedding just for you and then you can be the maid of honor." I joked. John grunted with a glared fixed on his face. "No fucking way. We are getting this shit annulled pronto and not looking back." That made me frown. _Was there something wrong with me? I mean I know i am a stranger but would it really be that bad to be married to me?_ All those thoughts brought back the events of last night. "…Chris…was making out with that bitch.." I thought aloud. "Oh 's what I came to tell you. They left together, shit faced as hell but that's still no excuse. Just wait til he hears that you're married! He is going to flip a lid gi- "John cut her off. "No no no! No one and I mean no one is ever going to find about this so Talia keep your trap shut about it it you don't mind." Talia rolled her eyes. "And you," he said gesturing you me, "you need to get dressed so we can figure out how to get out of this mess before people find out." He finished. _'What the fuck is his problem?'_ I asked myself. Seeing the look on my face Talia took that as her cue to leave. "Ok so I'm going to go and let you two discuss this and I'll check back up with you in a bit alright?" She hugged me and left.

"Great, now if you would be so kind to give me my shirt I can finish getting dressed and go shower at my own room, you can do the same then we can head to a court house." John grinned after he was done. "You know, you were a lot nicer last night..." I take off the shirt handing it to him. I noticed John sallow hard and take the shirt putting it on quickly. "That's funny I'm surprised you remember anything from last night." He placed his hat on his head. "Just take a shower and get dressed and I'll be back in an hour then we can handle this alright?" He didn't even wait for a reply before he left. _'When he comes back he'll see that being married to me isn't such a bad thing.'_ I thought to myself starting my shower.

I sighed finishing up my eyeliner and went to the door with was currently being pounded on. "I'm coming I'm coming sheesh!" I yell walking faster. I fixed my dress a little making sure that cleavage was being shown and opened the door to come face to face with.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised staring up at him. "Well you left so early last night I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. I would've came last night but I was a little drunk so Alex let me room with him. You know how I can get when I'm drunk." I answered quickly with a cheeky grin. That same grin I use to daydream about. "Uh, you said that you left with Alex right?" I questioned. "Were you with him the whole time last night?"

"Well yeah, when I wasn't looking for you." Why are you so dressed up?" Chris tried to change the subject. "That's funny because before I STORMED not left early stormed out I saw you puckering up to Taylor fucking Wilde n-" "Baby she kis- "Don't fucking interrupted me let me finish!" I hissed glaring at him. "Not only that but Talia told me she saw you leave with her. What the fuck Chris? Where was I in your mind? Anything could've happened to me but you were too busy fucking that slut to think about that!" I snapped slapping him. He just stood there staring at me. I screeched trying to hit him again only he grabbed my hand. "Let me go you fucking asshole! I hate you!" I screamed tears beginning to stream down my face.

John's Pov

"..you fucking asshole! I hate you!" I heard from the other side of the door before I could even knock. "Stop trying to fucking slap me and I'll let you go! Dammit." I heard some else…a man yelled. Then I heard a loud boom and more screaming to the woman I was now married to. That was it I had to see what was going on. "Cameron?" I asked knocking, scratch that more like banging on the door. I heard more yelling from the guy then quick footsteps then the sound of the door being unlocked.

Cameron's Pov

After kicking Chris in the balls and shoving him off me I heard the voice of my husband on the other side of the door, then anything but soft knocking. "What the fuck is this?" Chris yelled staring at the marriage license. Ignoring him I opened the door. "Are you ok?" He asked immediately. "Yeah just finishing business" I smiled. "You're crying...- "Who the fuc- John fucking Cena? Your fucking husband, huh? You just gave me all that shit and you got married last night." He said walking over throwing the license down in the process. "Why the fuck is she crying?" John asked grabbing Chris by the collar as soon as he was close enough. "I didn't fucking touch her now get the fuck off of me!" He said shoving John. "Guys chill out alright? Chris we are over. Yes I'm married. And no one touched me. Chris you can leave now, I'll get my stuff later." I said as John slowly released him. "Whatever you're a slut anyway." He muttered. Before I knew it Chris was on the floor. "Watch your mouth." John glared. _'and I thought he didn't even like me...'_

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come hopefully! Tell what you think por favor!(:**

**~Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contains sexual content. Dont't own anyone except Cameron! Um that't it enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron's Pov

I shifted uncomfortably in John's car as we drove to the local court house in silence. "Thank you for what you did back there…you really didn't have to." I spoke eyes glued to the view of buildings we were quickly passing. "Not a problem. I would've done that for anyone," he said. Switching my gaze I looked over at John. Although in his voice it seemed like he had more to say he didn't continue. Fidgeting with my nails I decided he didn't want to talk anymore.

Less than an hour later both John and I were walking into the courthouse. Lucky for us the judge wasn't seeing anyone so we were able to walk straight in. "Hello, I am Judge Robert Lanning," He said smiling brightly. It really sucks when something bad is going to happen and someone is smiling in your face as if they have the perfect life. [[You know the look I'm talking about .]]

"You are? And how can I help you two lovely folks?" He asked motioning for us to take a seat. "We'll I'm John Cena and this is Cameron ..-" "I'm Cameron Lane." I interrupted mustering up a small smile. The judge raised an eyebrow waiting for one of us to finish. "And we are in a bit of a pickle. You're probably going to laugh about this." John chuckled a bit by himself. When he noticed no one else was laughing he continued. "Anywho…last night me and Cameron here got drunk and married at a nearby wedding chapel/bar," He paused for a second handing our marriage license to Judge Robert. "So we would greatly appreciate it if you told us how to annual this and get on with our lives." He slapped his has together as I looked at him in shock. Once again he was speaking as if being married to me was a plague.

"Well you see Mr. …Cena is it? Mr. Cena after you're married you can't just get a divorce the next day. You have to at least be with the person for 6 month- "6 MONTHS?" John screeched. "Sir if you would please quiet down. And liste-" John interrupted him. "I can't stay married to _her _**6 fucking months! **I don't even know her an-" The judge glared. "Maybe you should have thought about that before getting drunk with a stranger then." Judge Robert was clearly getting annoyed as was I.

"Look John, it's not a big deal just 6 months then we are done. We can go our separate ways, got it? You're a grown man so can you please stop bitching for 2 seconds and let the man finish!" I said standing up. John looked at me with wide eyes but shut his mouth. I glared at him before turning to the Judge and sitting back down. "Can you continue please?" I ask nicely. Smirking over at John Robert smirked, "It doesn't seem like the two of you will have much of a problem seeing as you two are already bickering like a married couple who have been together for years already. Now all you have to do if you truly want to get the divorce is be together for six months. After those six months are up come back here and your divorce will be set into action. Have a nice day." He said nodding to us and handing John back the license he snatched for him storming out of the room_. 'What a big baby..'_ I thought shaking my head and following behind him.

"I really wish you'd stop pacing you're giving me a bit of a headache." I watched as John continued to walk back and forth. We'd been back in my room for about 20 minutes and had yet to sit down. He stopped and glared. "I don't know how you can be so fucking calm! We are married, you understand that right?" His face was turning red. Rolling my eyes I stood up grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going? We have to figure out what we're going to do." He called behind me. "_I'm _going to take a nice bubble bath because you're annoying me. We can discuss this when I get out." I answered shrugging.

John's Pov

Cameron had been in the bath for a while and I was slowly dying from boredom. Heading to the leaving room I took a seat on the couch flipping it to ESPN trying to figure out a game plan. I mean she was hot and all but I didn't even know her. And as soon as the media got ahold of this Vince was going to kill me. How would it look for WWE's top superstar to be married to the current top Knockout on TNA?

Maybe I was telling a bit of a fib when I said I didn't know who she was. I had hung out with Shane plenty of times while he was watching TNA to see Talia. Cameron wasn't like any other diva nor knockout head ever seen. She gave everything she had every night in that ring. She'd even taken out some guys a couple of times. Not only that but she spoke her mind whenever she felt like it and looked sexy doing so. John felt himself growing increasingly hard as he thought about her body. Not only that but his favorite tattoo which was located on her pelvic area right above her…John bit his lip trying to stay calm. No matter how bad he wanted that divorce he couldn't deny how much more he wanted her. Especially right now…

Cameron's Pov

Cameron sighed contently as she stepped out of the tub. She smelt of roses and vanilla a mixture she'd created from two of her favorite bubble baths. Wrapping a small towel around her petite frame she walked out of the bathroom. While in the tub she'd come up with a plan. I was going to show John was he was missing. And then maybe he'd realize a divorce wasn't what he truly wanted. She honestly didn't know why she was trying so hard. But she had to admit it was fun.

Walking into the living room part of the hotel she saw John watching TV, looking as if he were in deep thought. Smiling to herself she dropped her towel walking towards where he sat on the couch. I walked slowly making sure to go unnoticed. He eyes snapped up when she appeared in front of him. "What are you doi-" I placed a finger on his lips silencing him. Smirking when he did so I climbed on top of him straddling his was waist. Removing my finger from his lips I quickly replaced him with my lips. I gasped in shock when he responded kissing me back. His hand began to work its way about my back rubbing up and down it before grabbing my butt as my lips moved to his neck sucking on it slowly while grinding my hips against his already hardened manhood. I heard him take a shallow breath and I smirked against his neck before detaching myself from him. Trying to catch his breath he stared up at me. "What…was…that?" He questioned. I shrugged biting back a laugh. "Just showing you what you were missing." He glared at my answer.

As I began to walk away I felt arms wrap themselves around me and felt myself being lifted from the ground. I squealed as he began to run. "What the hell John?" I yelled. He didn't answer only dropped me to the bed before taking his shirt off. "Two can play it that game." He said grinning. I stopped for a minute. This was the first time I had seen a genuine smile on his face and I liked it. I felt my core grown wet staring at him as he continued to get undressed. Before I knew it I felt his lips on my stomach a he kissed and sucked his way up to my breast. I shivered as his lips attached to my right nipple suckling on it hard while massaging my other one. He continued his adventure biting down softly on my nipple before switching the left while I groaned in sheer pleasure. Then felt him, like me, smirk against my skin. Only he didn't stop there, from there his lips descended down to my lips licking and sucking on both of them before opening them up. My hips involuntarily bucked up to meet his tongue as soon as it met my clit. Grabbing it between his lips he sucked and rolled his tongue around it while I played with his hair. I quickly began feeling myself reach to point before he stop looking up at me winking. Glaring at him I moved to finish the job myself before he stopped. "I don't think so" His smirk grew wider and his lips met mine and I tasted myself in his mouth.

Flipping us over I straddled his waist making the kiss more passionate I took his shaft and positioned it in front of my entrance. Before I had to chance to tease him he grabbed my hips entering me harshly making me cry out in both pain and pleasure. Leaning down my lips met his again and I moved up and down on his dick. "You're so fucking big…." I moaned. Bracing my hands against his chest my nails pressed down into his skin and I was sure he'd have marks in the morning. He groaned grabbing my ass tight now controlling the pace. He moved in and out going harder and faster with every thrust. As I felt myself reaching cloud nine I grabbed his arms pushing them against the bed staring him straight in the eye grinding my hips against his. In seconds we both came together moaning each other's names at the same time. Breathless I laid my head against his chest as he held me close to him. _'So much for teasing him…' _I thought before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Tsk tsk what does this mean for Cameron and John? That was a pretty steamy moment of ya know what I mean(;**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, there will be more to come soon!**

**~Nikki**


End file.
